


you're the universe i'm helpless in

by sleeptight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i guess ?, it's kuroken month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptight/pseuds/sleeptight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma's never really said "i love you" before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the universe i'm helpless in

Kenma's always been quiet with his love — well, quiet with everything, really — but particularly with his love. Or perhaps just when it comes to Kuroo, whose presence has always kind of just _been there_ , like that love comes to him so naturally he's never felt the need to say it out loud. Or he's just scared of Kuroo not saying it back, or something.

Or maybe he's just dense.

That seems more likely.

Still, though, Kenma wonders if things would be different if he spoke it. God knows he's thought it a million times, so it couldn't possibly be _that_ different.

But then again, it could. Be different.

He doesn't know why he's thinking about it so much, he's never really thought about it before, so why he is now is kind of a mystery. It's just. Confusing, he supposes. Except he's not really sure why, which is probably exactly why it's so confusing. It's not like he and Kuroo are in some weird spot between friends and dating or he's not sure whether it's appropriate to say it or something, he knows they're a couple and that's, like, what regular couples do, it's — he doesn't know what it is, in all honesty.

But he thinks about the steady rise and fall of Kuroo's chest under his head, the soft thump of his heart beating, and the feeling of his skin on his forearm where Kenma's been absentmindedly tracing characters for the past who knows how many minutes, and—

"I love you too," Kuroo mumbles.

And, yeah, Kenma's just dense.

(He's also in love, though, so. So he's fine with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello i'm sorry if this is rly bad and ooc!!!! i haven't written anything in AGES & this is the first time i've written st for haikyuu & i don't have a beta & i'm just like.....is this okay lol?? /sweats
> 
> anyways any feedback would be v much appreciated & thank u for reading this.....whatever this is!!! <33


End file.
